


Stars / Bellarke

by gossipsmile327



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossipsmile327/pseuds/gossipsmile327





	Stars / Bellarke

Clarke opens her eyes to a landscape of stars above her, she’s unsure of what woke her up until she looks over to her left to see Bellamy staring at the stars as well. 

“What are you thinking?” She whispers to him, and he turns his head, smiling when he sees those green eyes.

He answers cautiously, scared of what she might think, “Do you ever wonder what life was like, before everything happened.” 

Clarke smiles before she speaks, “I like to imagine that it was somewhat like what life was like on the ark as a child: no war, no fear of the people you love being taken from you. But, with the freedom that we have on the ground: no stations separating everyone, no curfews; I bet they could stay out as late as they wanted staring up at the stars.”

Bellamy just listened in admiration as Clarke spoke, imagining the life she was describing like a movie in his head. 

Clarke was silent for a moment before speaking again, “Do you ever wish you had been a part of that world, instead of this one?”

Bellamy was quiet for a second, knowing exactly what to say, but wondering how to say it. “Sometimes, but then I think of Octavia.” Clarke shakes her head knowing how much his sister means to him, and then he continues. “And I think of you.” 

“I only imagine myself in that world if I still had you by my side, cause, you’re what makes this world that we’re in worth fighting for. You and Octavia.” He finishes and looks back over to her. 

Clarke fights a tear from escaping her eye as she gets up to walk over to Bellamy. She lies back down and then rests her head on his chest. He wraps his arm around her as they both look up again to the stars. 

“I’ve always admired the stars, I used to break curfew to sneak out to the observation deck. I enjoyed watching them without the hustle and bustle of people around me. I used to think it couldn’t get any better than that, but, I think I like looking up at them more from down here, with you.” Clarke spoke quietly, and Bellamy turned to kiss the top of her head.

Clarke closed her eyes to sleep, but Bellamy waited until he knew she was asleep before letting his eyes fall shut, and then the stars disappeared to blackness.


End file.
